(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch oil reservoir cap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clutch oil reservoir cap that includes an operation valve and where pressure in the reservoir cap can be balanced with atmospheric pressure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, driving torque for a vehicle is generated by an engine and transmitted to the wheels through a shifting operation.
The shifting operation is for using power efficiently and a clutch is used in the shifting operation.
The clutch is operated by a hydraulic pump and a clutch oil reservoir is disposed for supplying oil to the hydraulic pump.
Pressure in the oil reservoir must be balanced with atmospheric pressure for supplying oil reliably.
Pressure in the oil reservoir can change according to temperature differences in summer and winter, or a volume change according to abrasion of a clutch disk can make a change of pressure in the oil reservoir.
It has been considered to make a hole for dealing with the pressure changes, however, the hole can become blocked by the clutch oil or the clutch oil can leak out through the hole.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.